The Road before me
by O-Shnap
Summary: Shuuji remembers his past before he lets it go to embrace his future.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saikano but I think it's cool and that's good enough with me.

PreNote: This is based off the Anime's ending, not the manga's.

Despite the heavy work boots, I could feel the ground beneath my feet and the odd substance that lightly covered it as I climbed up the hill. It felt like snow, but smelt and looked like freashly burnt ash. I trudged through it, forcing myself to push forward. A large concrete slab, protruding from the ground, came into view. The slab used to be part of a building or an overpass, I can't remember which. It seemed to blend perfectly with the grey clouds that consumed the sky and block the sun. I had always ment to come here but it seemed that something always prevented me to do so, weather they were legitamate or a creation of my own accord to prevent the pain of remembering. Eventually I forced myself to come. I had to. It had been a year since the whole ordeal unfolded.

I had finally reached the top and stood in awe at the monolith. I reched out and my hand lightly grazed the surface and my fingers followed the rough engravings that covered it's surface. They were crude and poorly made, but they ment something to many people. I don't know who started it and it really doesn't matter, but I do thank the first person to write the names on this stone. Now the names of countless was carved on it's surface to remember who they were. I pulled a screwdriver that had lost it's handle from my pocket out and picked up a stone from the ground. I placed the tip of the tool to the slab and beat the end with a stone, carving the names of those dearest to me. My mother, father, and friends. I only wrote those of who I was positive were dead, leaving some small piece of hope that they are still alive somewhere.

I wrote Chise's name last. It was her's that was the most painful. Each time I hit the stone it felt like I was doing it to my heart instead. I guess I really haven't given her up, despite the words that I recieved from others. Dendo, a person in the camp that I work with, says that I could probably have any girl there, but I don't want any girl. I want Chise. I continued to chizzle the last letters of her name as I remembered the times we shared. It was short lived but a very happy period in my life. Often nights I would dream about her and my friends and my family. I'd see the world as it should've been then I wake up left wondering if that's all a dream or is this.

Tears began to form in my eyes but I quickly wipe them awaywith my sleeve. I used the screw driver and made a square around Chise's name. The shape was slightly larger that her name so that it could fit another name on it. I intended it to be like that because one day I would like my name next to Chise's. I'm probably being a bit morbid for thinking of something like that this early. I finally finished and took a step back to take in my work. A small smile grew on my face.

"Hey! Shuuji!" A voice called and I turned to see a man waving at me to come over, "Come on, man. We need ya help down here."

"I'm coming!" I replied and he walked further down the hill. I, too, began my descent of the hill. I looked forward and could see the camp perfectly from this high up. A series of makeshift shacks and tents stood and made little streets. Just beyond that was an area that had a hint of green to it, the beginings of this years crops. It seems that humanity is one tenacious species and seems to survive even the worst of circumstances. I stopped and gave the monolith one last glance, before I continued down the hill.

Author's note: I'm a sucker for post apocalyptic crap like this. I mean I love Saikano. I first heard of it as a commercial on a DVD and really didn't know what it was about, then I watched it and said "THAT ROX!!!" This idea started out as an original story but the character eventually turned into Shuuji and the very depressing ending that came with the original was replaced with a slightly happier one. This is one of those stories that may have a sequal but I really don't know if I will. Maybe depends on the responses. I'm also thinking about making a story for the manga's ending.


End file.
